familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Bergsmit/Archive 2010-02-20
Hello again, from a (hopefully) old friend... Hello again, after a while... After working for a year and half (or so) on WeRelate, I've decided to move on due to some extremely annoying members of that community. I wasn't thrown out - but I might as well have been - considering the hounding I got for daring to disagree AND holding my ground on the various subjects. Add to that total lack of respect for thousands of hours of work on behalf of that community and... Anyway, I see you are here, and was wondering how you liked it... Best Regards... Jrm03063 06:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Good to hear from you... Nice to hear from you! I havn't yet found a new home for my work, but I'm still looking. I'm intrigued by some of the roll-your-own site options like GENMOD/Drupal, which promise to host and edit the contents of a GEDCOM, without the data ever failing to continue to exist as a GEDCOM - but I've made no decision for my own purposes as yet. Best regards for the holidays... -- 15:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ooops! Edits above done w/o being logged in! --Jrm03063 15:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Veranderingen De structuur van de site is nogal veranderd, met name om de boel sneller te maken. De tijdrovende templates staan nu allemaal op de /sensor pagina: /}} De pagina's /tree en /descendants lezen gevevens van de sensor pagina. De volgorde van aanmaak is dus persoon, persoon/sensor, persoon/tree, persoon/descendants. Echter, je kunt ook alleen persoon aanmaken. Een bot voegt dan later de andere drie pagina's toe. rtol 09:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) /info pagina's zijn overbodig. rtol 09:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::bedankt voor deze aanvullende info, ik heb nog wat gestoeid met wel bestaande oude info pagina's, maar verdwenen hoofdpagina's; kennelijk hebben die oude info pages geen functie meer en zouden vewijderd moeten worden ?--Fred Bergman 09:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::info pagina's hebben een archief functie op dit moment; worden tzt verwijdert rtol 09:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) overzicht Ik vind het hier nog steeds te moeilijk werken. Inmiddels heb ik wel begrepen dat gedcom import razend gevaarlijk is als dat niet direct gecontroleerd wordt met een veiligheidsvangnet om duplicaten te voorkomen. Met name veel idiote Amerikanen importeren klakkeloos elke gedcomfile die ze te pakken kunnen krijgen en exporteren dat dan weer als hun eigen product naar gezamenlijke stamboom sites waar dan de ellende niet meer te overzien is. Sharedtree is hier een afschrikwekkend voorbeeld van. Momenteel vind ik Rodovid nog het makkelijkst werken bij het handmatig invoeren van gegevens en ik vind ze ook mooie stamboomoverzichten geven, helaas hebben ze die niet aan een maximumlengte verbonden en daar onderbroken, zodat je ook daar het probleem soms hebt wat je vroeger hier ook had, dat je veel te lang moest wachten tot het overzicht verscheen. Ik heb geprobeerd op Bergman te zoeken, maar merkte dat de aangeklikte links veel als niet bestaand worden aangegeven, dus kennelijk is er hier nog steeds het een en ander niet consistent. Waarom de namen nog steeds hoofdlettergevoelig zijn begrijp ik ook niet, de kans op duplicaten wordt daardoor alleen maar vergroot. Ik blijf af en toe terugkomen en kijken of het al wat werkbaar geworden is. --Fred Bergman 08:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ik heb besloten mijn genealogieën handmatig op de Rodovid wiki in te voeren Het is mij hier op FAMILYPEDIA nog steeds te ingewikkeld en te omslachtig om gegevens met de hand in te voeren; *Bij Rodovid hoef ik geen persoonsnaam met jaartallen aan te vullen, automatisch wordt een identificatie nummer toegewezen. *bij Rodovid hoef ik geen kunstmatige korte naam in te voeren; *bij Rodovid hoef ik de kinderen niet afzonderlijk bij beide ouders in te voeren en de beide ouders niet apart bij elkaar in te voeren; *bij Rodovid is er bij het invoeren van een persoon een controlemogelijkheid ter voorkoming van doublures; *bij Rodovid zijn de namen niet hoofdlettergevoelig; Kortom Rodovid werkt veel makkelijker en sneller--Fred Bergman 09:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Bergsmit category:Pages in Dutch